Victor Von Doom (Earth-2004)
History Victor Von Doom was born in a Romani camp outside Haasenstadt, Latveria. His mother, Cynthia, was killed in a bargain with Mephisto that went wrong. Despite his father's attempts to care for her, a noblewoman died and Werner von Doom fled with a young Victor on a cold winter's night. Victor survived the cold, but unfortunately his father did not. Doom sought to increase his knowledge of both science and magic in order to rescue his mother, whose death he blamed on Mephisto. Years later, he became quite smart, andThe State University in Hegeman, New York offered Victor a scholarship. While attending classes there, he first met Reed Richards and Ben Grimm. They developed a dislike for each other, leading to Reed Richards commiting the first prank he had ever pulled, changing Victor's last name on a trophy to "Doof." Doom became obsessed with developing a machine that could project the astral form of a being into other dimensions, seeing it as a way to free his mother's soul from Mephisto's clutches. Reed pointed out a flaw in Doom's calculations, but Doom arrogantly ignored his warnings, feeling Reed was trying to upstage him, likely due to their dislike for each other. The machine exploded, scarring Doom's face. He was soon expelled for conducting unethical experiments. From then on, he blamed Reed Richards for the destruction of his face as well as his expulsion. Disgraced and bitter, Doom traveled the world. Eventually he came upon a small Tibetan village of monks who assisted him in creating a suit of armor. He returned to his homeland of Latveria to overthrow the leader and declare himself king. He then began to use his country's resources in order to further his plans of world domination. These schemes led Doom into conflict with the Fantastic Four on many occasions, as well as many other superheroes. Doom's journey led him back to the demon Mephisto, who he fought under the title "Doctor Doom". To insure his own safety, Mephisto offered to give Doom the magical abilties that his mother sought, which would be enough to see the end of Reed Richards. Doom agreed, and was bestowed demonic power. Mephisto vanished, leaving Doom to think he now had the powers of God. The Mind Games Doctor Doom, along with many others, was teleported to the planet Sakaar by the Onai Shadelock for his event, The Mind Games. Doom swiftly gathreed a small following and went into hiding to plot, seeing the Games as his chance to get rid of Richards and the rest of the heros present in the massive arena. As days wore on, Doom would do his best to recruit others to his cause, but many would die too soon or even try to kill him, resulting in him killing them. By week two of the Games, Doom, like many was doubting that the event was anything more than a plot to kill all of Shadelock's enimes, after yet another "boss" was sent: Hela. Reed Richards then sought Doom and his allies out alone, and for the first time, bowed to Doom, pleading for his help so they could all survive and go home. Reluctantly, Doctor Doom agreed and they prepared for open war with Shadelock. Furious that his competitors had all banded together instead of ripping each other apart, Shadelock sent the mighty Apocalypse, not to test them, but to wipe them out. To his suprise, however, the United allies defeated Apocalypse, and Shadelock saw the still image of Stark, Richards and Doom posed on Apocalypse's body. Shadelock then called for one more boss, before going himself, bringing the great Galactus with him, as well as an army. The fight was bloody. Thing was killed by Galactus, and Thanos then arrived at the battle with his Black Order. As the remaining allies rushed to escape, Doctor Strange was able to cast Galactus away, but Shadelock still was not going to let them get away after all they had done to wreck his Games. Knowing no other way, Doom faced Shadelock alone, as many others before had tried to do,and died for it. Richards finally apologised to Doom, before leaving. Doom then stood facing Shadelock and drew his sword. The pair had a long duel, which allowed the survivors to leave Sakaar through the Biffost. Ultimately, Doom was stabbed and disraned the super villain. Doom calmly removed his mask so he could look his foe in the eye, and with a final mocking gloat, he died, as Shadelock pulled the blade out from his chest, and his body dropped at the Onai's feet. Legacy Richards honoured his fallen rival, and even Shadelock, Doom's killer, paid respects to the fallen villain by building a funeerel pyre for him, and lighting it. Shadelock would keep Doctor Doom's mask as a silent proof of his victory. Category:Earth-2004 Category:Versions of Doctor Doom Category:Killed in The Mind Games Category:Deceased characters of Earth-2004